La Tulipe Violette
by Angelene Hysteria
Summary: Un amour inavoué, quelques fleurs, une entrée sombre dans les sombres pensées d'un sombre Serpentard. Bon résumé nul, mais si vous aimez Rogue, vous devriez être intéressés ...


**La Tulipe Violette**

**Disclaimer : **Rogue, Lily, James, Patmol et Lunard ne m'appartiennent pas. Encore que j'aimerais bien être prise en sandwich entre Sirius et Remus ... Bref. Et pour les amateurs, McNamara est un clin d'oeil à Sean McNamara, de la géniale série Nip/Tuck (et là aussi ça ne me dérangerait pas des masses d'être prise en sandwich entre Sean McNamara et Christian Troy).

**Mot de Wam : **Oyez oyez ! Je réclame votre indulgence pour deux raisons. 1) C'est mon premier One Shot sur Rogue, ça se fête mais bon je ne sais pas très bien caractériser ce personnage. 2) C'est aussi ma première fic HP de genre entièrement "Romance", donc j'espère que ce n'est pas guimauve ni neuneu, même si ma testeuse Karine jure que non. Je lui fais confiance. Sinon, j'aime bien ce texte quand même. (Bah oui si je continue je vais vous faire renoncer à le lire ...) Alors voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**LA TULIPE VIOLETTE**

Artemisia absinthium.

Fascinant ce que cette petite plante pouvait faire. Elle avait l'air plutôt inoffensive et banale aux creux de ses mains pâles, avec ses multitudes de branches aux feuilles blanchâtres ornées de fleurs jaunes. Elle dégageait une odeur attirante, entêtante certes, mais pas désagréable. Au toucher, les feuilles étaient soyeuses, la tige fraîche et les petites grappes de fleurs fragiles. Au goût elle était amère. Cette plante-là poussait sur les terrains pauvres, rocailleux, sableux. Cette plante-là n'avait l'air de rien mais elle recelait des mystères, des secrets et des pouvoirs. Peut-être un peu comme lui.

Les Moldus en tiraient une liqueur très toxique, d'un vert dangereux, qui leur faisait voir des fées là où il n'y en avait pas. Les Sorciers n'avaient pas besoin d'absinthe pour en voir, mais certains en consommaient régulièrement, par snobisme, par solitude ou par misère affective. Sa propre mère, pour les trois raisons, en avait toujours une bouteille, terne et poisseuse, d'un vert Serpentard, bien emprisonnée dans son meuble d'apothicaire qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère.

Il déposa délicatement l'échantillon de la plante sur sa table de travail, et trempa soigneusement sa plume dans l'encrier avant de tracer de son écriture frissonnante les propriétés les plus intéressantes de l'absinthe. Les propriétés magiques. Stimule l'appétit, idéal pour les potions de Croissance, de Gloutonnerie ou de Jeûn. Excellente plante également dès qu'il s'agissait de jouer des tours aux informations passant de l'œil au cerveau : les philtres de Camouflage, d'Illusion ou encore de Faux-Semblant la requérait comme ingrédient principal.

Il existait enfin des usages plus controversés à l'absinthe. Avec les bons dosages, et les bons ingrédients complémentaires, un breuvage à base d'absinthe pouvait créer des convulsions ou des crises d'épilepsie intempestives au sujet. Elles pouvaient devenir permanentes avec trois gouttes d'extrait d'écorce de saule. S'il osait aller plus loin, il décrirait quels effets avaient certaines potions de magie noire utilisant l'absinthe, mais elle n'aimerait pas. Et n'importe qui pouvait tomber sur cette note.

Il rangea sa plume après avoir griffonné consciencieusement les dernières lettres, choyant le bruissement de la pointe contre le parchemin rugueux comme à chaque fois, et s'étira légèrement. Il se sentait toujours plus détendu une fois qu'il avait fini, car il détestait être interrompu, de peur qu'on ne lise derrière son épaule, qu'on ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait ou tout simplement qu'un individu vulgaire s'immisce dans ce qui ne devait appartenir qu'à eux deux. Jamais personne d'autre.

Songeur, il passa son index fin et pâle sur sa lèvre inférieure, grimaçante et décharnée. Depuis combien de temps se prêtait-il à ce petit jeu ? C'était parfaitement futile et inconséquent, en plus de la honte et du déshonneur qu'il entraînait sur lui, sur sa Maison et sur sa famille. Mais c'était leur jeu. Il aurait préféré passer sa main au feu plutôt que de l'admettre, mais il avait besoin de ce jeu car il savait que c'était la seule chose qu'il pourrait jamais lui offrir. Juste quelques petites notes et quelques petites fleurs.

Percevant du bruit dans les escaliers et craignant la venue des sombres crétins importuns avec qui il avait l'opprobre de partager son espace le temps de l'année scolaire, il se décida à quitter ses réflexions stagnantes pour se débarrasser des preuves. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, autant face à sa propre attitude qu'à l'écoute des conversations fades et vulgaires de ses compagnons de dortoir, il se redressa avec un minimum d'assurance, prenant garde de ne pas trop en montrer afin de ne pas attirer les regards.

Il rangea la note dans l'enveloppe cachetée à l'avance, y coinça la branche d'absinthe qu'il lui avait cueillie puis dissimula l'étrange correspondance aux yeux chafouins et indiscrets des Serpentard dans son livre de Potions. Il le posa au-dessus d'une pile de trois autres livres, s'empara de quelques parchemins et de sa plume, puis déguerpit en silence, sans attirer l'attention de ses camarades.

Il descendit les escaliers, puis traversa la Salle Commune sans bruit, une ombre noire qui n'attirait jamais l'attention. Il n'était pas aimé, il était même méprisé de la plupart des élèves de l'école, voire humilié par certains autres. Dans sa Maison cependant il parvenait à attirer au mieux de la crainte, généralement de l'indifférence. On ne l'appréciait pas, il n'était pas sociable, ni mesquin, souffrait d'un certain sentiment de supériorité qui lui attirait bien des inimitiés. Mais il était suffisamment brillant et avait assez de pouvoir pour tenir les siens en respect, la plupart du temps. Et il avait un nom, peu glorieux et peu faste, mais tout du moins pur. Cela assurait un minimum de protection.

Il déambula avec une fausse assurance dans les couloirs vides et silencieux de l'école à cette heure matinale. Son regard vif et fuyant scrutait les horizons, et il tendait l'oreille à chaque bout de couloir pour s'assurer de sa solitude. Percevant au détour de l'un d'eux les caquètements horripilants de Peeves, il fit immédiatement demi-tour, et erra à la recherche d'un chemin plus sûr et discret. C'était complètement idiot, il agissait comme si on le suivait alors qu'il n'intéressait personne, et qu'il n'y avait pas même le chat de Rusard à intéresser dans les parages.

Ce trop-plein de précautions n'était qu'un reflet de sa propre honte. D'ailleurs de quoi avait-il le plus honte ? Qu'elle soit de Gryffondor ? Certainement. Qu'elle soit une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe ? Indubitablement. Elle n'était pas digne du moindre amour. Ce n'était qu'une insupportable erreur de la nature dont le sang et la conduite impérieuse nuisaient à eux seuls à la condition de sorcier. Malgré tout, cet insidieux et répugnant sentiment s'était niché dans ses entrailles et il n'existait aucun moyen de l'en déloger.

De la bourbe, de la boue, du fumier. Des fleurs.

Comment était né ce sentiment ?

Était-ce à cause de son sourire ? Pourquoi s'était-elle acharnée à lui sourire alors que tous les autres le dévisageaient au mieux avec une curiosité distante ? Cette fausse bienveillance dans son regard l'avait amené à la haïr. Il ne supportait pas les hypocrites, il ne supportait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. C'était une Gryffondor, une sale petite peste au sang impur qui ne méritait même pas de le regarder. Lui marchait courbé et méfiant, cherchant à parer aux cruautés inévitables des autres enfants. Elle marchait droite, souvent en souriant. Elle ne détournait pas son regard en sa présence, elle lui parlait normalement. Elle osait même le défendre quand on s'en prenait gratuitement à lui. Comme il la haïssait quand elle le défendait. Il avait envie de lui hurler qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle …_

Au fil du temps, cet irritant comportement, cet agaçant sens de la justice avaient eu raison de sa haine. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit comme ça ? Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas pu se calquer aux autres crétins ? Pourquoi n'imitait-elle pas les Gryffondor moqueurs, les garçons provocateurs et les filles gloussant de dégoût à son passage ? Pourquoi ne le haïssait-elle pas ? Si elle avait été comme tous les autres, jamais il ne l'aurait considérée autrement que comme ce qu'elle était : une stupide et insignifiante Sang-de-Bourbe.

La honte l'avait submergé un jour où il n'avait ressenti aucune haine en la croisant dans un couloir. Elle l'avait tiraillé celui où la chair de poule avait traversé tout son corps quand leurs mains s'étaient frôlées pour saisir le même livre à la bibliothèque. Elle l'avait poignardé vicieusement lors d'un douloureux cours de potions où assis un rang derrière elle il s'était enivré de son parfum. La honte et le déshonneur, cette nuit funeste de Noël où pas un instant il n'avait songé à détourner son regard de sa contemplation muette et admirative du visage fin et cerclé de belles boucles rousses de la jeune fille.

Une véritable torture.

_Hais-moi, hais-moi …_

Grincheux, méprisant, fielleux, il l'avait brimée et insultée, pour l'éloigner, pour la brutaliser. Il avait vu faire, il savait qu'on le faisait comme ça. Son père le faisait, et sa mère s'était éloignée, s'était enivrée d'herbes et s'était droguée de vapeurs d'alcool. Elle était partie si loin que même la mémoire désespérément en demande de souvenirs chauds et réconfortants de l'enfant n'avait pu retrouver dans cette nuit un seul souvenir où sa mère était près de lui, avec ce regard. Le regard où il aurait enfin vu pour la première fois autre chose que de la haine ou du dégoût pour lui.

Le regard neutre et sans jugement qui baignait dans le vert déroutant des yeux de Lily Evans avait été pour lui ce qui s'était le plus rapproché de l'amour depuis bien longtemps. C'était une vision fausse et déformée, mais il n'avait rien de mieux. Un regard neutre qui fit naître un dérisoire espoir. Répugnant. La raison pour laquelle il la haïssait autant. Et pour laquelle il l'aimait.

Un amour avilissant qui lui donnait envie de déchirer ses entrailles pour qu'elles ne tremblent plus à ses côtés, de poignarder son cœur pour qu'il cesse de bondir en entendant sa voix, d'arracher ses yeux pour ne plus jamais se surprendre à la regarder. Dégradant. Chaque jour qui passait et qui voyait son amour grandir, il se sentait de plus en plus rabaissé, plus bas que terre. Traître à son sang, misérable faiblesse, pathétiques émotions. Comment pouvait-il se haïr à ce point, mépriser autant sa caste, sa Maison et son sang pour oser éprouver de tendres sentiments à l'égard de cette créature banale et inférieure ? Que penserait-on de lui si cela se savait ? Comment réagirait son père ? Reporterait-il toute la faute sur sa mère, bien qu'elle ne soit plus en état d'influencer son fils d'une quelconque manière, et ce depuis bien des années ?

La seule réponse qu'il avait trouvée à ces questions, c'était la haine. Seule la haine pouvait rivaliser de force avec sa honte. Il tentait de la haïr autant qu'il le pouvait, allant jusqu'à se mentir à lui-même, et même s'il ne pouvait pas, il pensait sincèrement qu'il suffisait qu'elle le haïsse. Elle finirait bien par devenir comme tous les autres. Et il pourrait enfin vomir ce repoussant sentiment d'amour qui tentait d'affaiblir son être. Aux brimades incessantes et aux insultes basses, elle ne répondait pas.

Les premières fois elle l'avait dévisagé avec incompréhension, se demandant sûrement pourquoi un garçon à qui elle n'avait jamais rien fait se mettait soudain à lui cracher son venin. Quand les moqueries avaient persisté, elle s'était contentée de l'ignorer, d'un air digne. C'était déjà mieux, mais ce n'était pas encore la réaction de haine qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas ce visage affecté tentant de dissimuler le choc de l'offense qui le ferait cesser de l'aimer. Alors il s'était acharné à rabaisser sa naissance, parfois tellement crûment que même certains de ses compagnons féroces de Serpentard étaient piqués au vif.

Cette haine soudain avouée et persiflée violemment des Moldus lui avait contre toute attente créé quelques amitiés. Sa réputation et son goût pour la magie noire mêlés à cette forte prise de position faisaient qu'on lui avait glissé ça et là, discrètement, dans les couloirs sombres, qu'il se pourrait très bien qu'après ses études on lui propose de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui, auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne méritait pas ce pouvoir. Il n'était qu'un véritable ver tout juste bon à se délecter des charognes putrides de Moldus assassinés par les Mangemorts.

Il ne méritait pas de porter la marque, pas tant qu'il avait en lui ce désespérant amour. Même le vague souvenir méprisant d'un amour révolu pour une Sang-de-Bourbe l'aurait torturé pour une vie entière si on lui faisait l'honneur de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et c'était avec plus de volonté et de haine encore qu'il s'acharnait à détruire ce sentiment. Avec de la patience, il fit naître la colère en elle, ou du moins il la fit exploser aux yeux de tous. A force de la provoquer, son inconsidéré orgueil de Gryffondor avait fait brûler en elle le feu de la rage. Elle ne le défendait plus jamais, pas même des attaques puériles de Potter, qu'elle haïssait avec une ferveur qu'il enviait. Voilà ce qu'il voulait. Qu'elle le haïsse comme elle haïssait Potter et comme Potter le haïssait. Qu'elle se conduise en harpie vulgaire et stupide, et de réduire à néant ce pathétique amour.

Potter, Evans, lui. Rien que le fait de se retrouver associé en pensées à ce petit parvenu arrogant et à cette ignoble Sang-de-Bourbe lui rappelait à quel point sa conduite était affligeante. Il aimait. Potter aimait. Potter qui avait tout, qu'on aimait et qu'on admirait, qui avait les faveurs des Professeurs, qui se pavanait comme si l'école lui appartenait, il l'aimait. D'un jeu stupide, des provocations futiles, l'amour avait aussi fini par naître en lui, d'une force égale au sien, frisant même l'acharnement. Le simple fait d'avoir avec Potter cet amour en commun lui donnait envie de les tuer, tous les deux, et de les écorcher.

Comme toujours, dès qu'il se mettait à penser à Potter, il perdait tout contrôle, et se mit à trembler de rage. Il s'adossa à l'un des murs du couloir qu'il foulait d'un pas vif, s'assura que personne ne le regardait, puis se mit à respirer profondément pour maintenir une certaine contenance. C'était pitoyable. Il avait beau se morigéner, se molester et tout faire pour la détester, il n'arrivait à rien. Au contraire, tous ses efforts perdus d'avance pour qu'elle quitte son esprit ne faisaient que l'y ancrer plus profondément encore. Il avait beau tenter de se faire haïr d'elle, ça ne changeait rien. Au mieux, de la colère, de l'injustice et du mépris, voilà ce qu'il obtenait d'elle en y mettant toute sa hargne. Jamais de haine. Lily Evans n'éprouvait jamais de haine, elle arrivait même à trouver de faibles halos lumineux dans les nuits les plus sombres. Comment pouvait-il se détourner d'elle sans la haine ?

Il se trouvait tellement lâche de capituler ainsi. La honte et le déshonneur le faisaient souffrir plus violemment jour après jour, mais il avait fini par l'accepter. Il savait que c'était mal, qu'il ne devait pas. Il avait conscience qu'on rirait de lui ou qu'on se détournerait avec dégoût si cela se savait, mais cet amour qui lui empoisonnait le cœur et le rendait de plus en plus aigri chaque jour, il le tolérait. Quand il se sentait très seul et fragile, et que son esprit acerbe se permettait de faiblir, il lui arrivait même de le chérir fugitivement, avant de se reprendre violemment. Mais c'était ainsi. Il aimait. Finalement, avoir admis qu'il aimait avait été bien plus étrange et éprouvant qu'admettre qu'il l'aimait elle. Elle était là, tous les jours, il la voyait et la sentait, alors l'accepter dans son cœur n'était pas si difficile, du moins quand sa raison ne s'en mêlait pas. Mais accepter de l'amour en lui, c'était inconcevable. L'amour est fait pour les faibles. L'amour fait mal. L'amour donne des armes à ses ennemis.

_Et tu n'as que des ennemis …_

L'amour expose à la colère et aux coups. _Mère, Père. _L'amour bouleverse la vie pour la laisser détruite. _Elle ne m'aimera jamais. _L'amour est dangereux. _Ils vont tout découvrir. _L'amour est obscène et voyeur. _Plus d'intimité, mes pensées ne sont plus jamais seules, mes pensées sont avec elles. _L'amour laisse sans défense. _Le contrôle … _L'amour est une menace sur tous les plans. _Elle me détruit lentement … _L'amour était surtout une chose froide et gluante qui glissait le long de sa chair pour le faire frissonner, c'était désagréable au possible, c'était détestable, aussi détestable qu'elle.

_Elle sait que je la déteste. Si seulement elle savait à quel point …_

Il ne devait lui laisser aucune chance de s'épanouir. Mais le fait même qu'il tolère ce sentiment en lui démontrait de son extrême faiblesse et de son insuffisance intellectuelle. Le jeu avait ainsi commencé. Il l'aimait dans un mutisme total. C'était sa façon à lui de l'aimer et il savait qu'il n'en existait aucune autre. Même si elle avait éprouvé ne serait-ce que de l'intérêt pour lui, il était suffisamment lucide pour savoir que ses sentiments ne lui seraient jamais rendus. Et si tel avait été le cas, il l'aurait tout de même rejetée. Le déshonneur. La honte. La haine. Avant d'avoir un cœur, elle avait un sang souillé lui courant dans les veines.

Aimer muet a quelque chose de rassurant. C'était douloureux mais beaucoup moins à son avis que de s'exposer aux vicissitudes de l'amour avoué. Il fallait bien sûr rester prudent, ne laisser aucune trace derrière soi, ne jamais parler d'elle ou montrer un quelconque intérêt à ce qui se disait d'elle ou à ce qu'elle faisait. Ne jamais la toucher, même par erreur. Toujours vérifier qu'aucun regard ne s'intéressait à lui quand il se permettait de l'aimer avec ses yeux. Ne jamais croiser les siens. Toujours garder un masque d'impassibilité, entretenir le mépris, l'insulter comme avant. Ne jamais penser à elle en public. Le visage d'un homme ne ment pas quand il pense à une femme.

Faire de son cœur une prison.

Rendre fébrile le sien ?

Tout avait commencé avec une fleur. Une fleur à neuf pétales, belle et complexe, le magnolia. L'intransigeant Maître des Potions issu de Serdaigle l'avait recalée et retiré des points à sa Maison après qu'elle ait échoué à un examen oral portant sur les propriétés magiques du magnolia. Ce n'était pourtant pas très compliqué, ingrédient principal pour les potions d'Embellissement et idéale pour les philtres de Désœuvrement, la fleur était sinon rarement utilisée en potions, rendant les breuvages instables. Son échec l'avait faite enrager et pester car elle détestait faire perdre des points à sa précieuse Maison.

Il ne savait pas alors vraiment ce qu'il lui avait pris, mais le lendemain il lui avait écrit un mot, anonyme évidemment, lui décrivant tout ce que la magie pouvait retirer de la nature sans lui retirer son impétuosité, comme à elle. Il avait joint à la note un magnolia et l'avait glissé discrètement dans son sac. Puis il l'avait suivie et observée lors du cours commun qu'ils avaient juste après. En déballant ses affaires elle avait effleuré avec surprise la note et la fleur.

D'abord perplexe, elle avait regardé tout autour d'elle, se demandant probablement qui avait glissé ceci dans ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas pensé à jeter le moindre coup d'œil vers le côté des Serpentard. Finalement, après avoir lu et relu le mot, sa perplexité s'était évanouie sous un sourire doux. Un sourire n'appartenant qu'à lui qui lui avait fait continuer ce jeu encore et encore, en dépit de sa honte et de son discernement. Un jeu qui lui faisait du bien. Un jeu qui lui permettait de lui montrer son amour en silence, sans s'exposer à son dégoût, sans propager la honte sur sa caste et sa Maison. Un jeu bien innocent et qui n'appartenait qu'à eux deux.

La sonnerie de l'école le tira de ses réflexions. Il murmura la formule du sortilège d'indifférence et attendit que la cohue éclate et que la vague d'élèves assistant au premier cours de la journée déferle dans les couloirs. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame gardant le domaine des Gryffondor s'ouvrit, et plusieurs salves d'élèves de tous âges en émergèrent plus ou moins précipitamment. Il la vit rapidement, comme toujours parmi les premiers à se rendre en cours. Elle discutait avec légèreté en compagnie d'une de ses amies. Bénéficiant d'une discrétion totale grâce au sortilège d'indifférence, il se fraya un chemin parmi tous ces Gryffondor qui ne lui accordèrent pas la moindre attention.

Même si Potter et son insupportable petite bande avait été dans le coin, ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué. Malgré son calme apparent, son cœur s'accéléra douloureusement lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et manqua de la frôler en déposant l'enveloppe par une fente de son sac. Depuis le temps, il s'arrangeait pour le faire avec toujours plus de discrétion et de dextérité. Elle ne l'avait jamais pris, il s'était toujours protégé par la magie. Il pressa le pas et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le cachot où était prodigué l'enseignement des potions aux Serpentard et Gryffondor de Septième Année, il s'était déjà installé depuis plusieurs minutes, mal à l'aise et oppressé comme toujours à l'idée que son innocent petit jeu soit découvert. Après, il regrettait toujours de l'avoir fait, d'avoir cédé à ces stupides pulsions d'adolescents. Ce cirque n'était absolument pas digne de lui, et allait finir par le consumer de honte. Mais il y avait toujours ce moment-là qui nuisait à sa colère et la faisait fondre. Elle s'installait, discutant toujours avec son amie, et ouvrait son sac. Puis elle découvrait la lettre, la lisait, saisissait la fleur dans sa main gracieuse, et enfin, le sourire. Le sien.

* * *

Ses yeux.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas cessé de le hanter, pendant tout le cours. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir vu. C'était impossible, plus que ça c'était une catastrophe. Si elle l'avait découvert il ne se le pardonnerait jamais … Et pourquoi ne cessait-elle de le regarder ? Par moquerie ? Par dégoût ? Ou était-elle encore capable d'éprouver de la pitié pour lui ? Son état d'angoisse et d'énervement était tel qu'il renversa par maladresse une partie des ingrédients utilisés pour la potion du jour. La maladresse n'était pas habituelle chez lui, il continuait à se ridiculiser. Son voisin de table le regarda avec un mélange de mépris et d'étonnement. Il sentait des relents de haine tordre ses entrailles. Il la haïssait, il les haïssait tous. Il se haïssait.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit et le voisin de Rogue lui lança dédaigneusement qu'il devait se débrouiller seul pour nettoyer ses saletés. Il ne releva même pas, tout écumant dans sa rage, il entreprit de nettoyer, tête baissée, tandis que les élèves quittaient tous le cours les uns après les autres. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Il ne voulait pas savoir si elle avait deviné. Il ne voulait plus rien d'elle, plus même de la haine. Il voulait disparaître. Son estomac se souleva et voulut vomir tous ses sentiments quand il sentit son parfum tout autour de lui et sa présence dans son dos.

« Severus ? »

Petite peste de Gryffondor. Sang-de-Bourbe insignifiante. Ne voit-elle pas qu'il sent sa pitié dans sa voix ? Ne comprend-elle pas qu'il n'a qu'une envie, de prendre sa baguette et de lui faire mal, très mal. De la haine, vite de la haine avant qu'il ne préfère la tuer.

« Ne m'adresse pas la parole Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Sa voix est plus vénéneuse que le poison mortel du plus dangereux des serpents. Il brûle de sentir un jour une marque sur son bras et de tuer les siens, avec la violence et la haine d'une morsure de serpent venimeux. Mais au lieu de reculer devant cette violence, elle se rapproche.

« Ne réagis pas comme ça, Rogue. Tu insultes ta propre intelligence. »

« Et ne me parle pas avec condescendance, siffla-t-il. Tu n'en as aucun droit. »

« Je ne te parle pas avec condescendance, je te parle normalement. Tu ne dois tout simplement pas être habitué à autre chose que du mépris. Toi-même tu ne t'adresses jamais aux autres sans haine, mépris ou indifférence. »

« Je te fascine au point que tu notes mon éloquence, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

« Tu es mal placé pour me parler de fascination, Severus. »

Elle tenait dans sa main l'enveloppe, avec la note et avec l'absinthe. Il n'eut aucune réaction. Il avait trop bien appris à masquer le moindre sentiment, surtout dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Il pouvait subir tous les tourments internes possibles, de l'extérieur, rien ne paraissait, rien ne pouvait pas paraître. Si ce n'était sa haine.

« Je sais que c'est toi, Rogue. »

« Que c'est moi quoi ? Fit-il sèchement. Exprime-toi clairement, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« Je sais que tu m'envoies ces notes, toutes les semaines, avec une fleur. Au début j'ai pensé que c'était Potter ou McNamara de Poufsouffle, mais ils n'ont pas assez de subtilité pour ça. Et l'expéditeur de ces lettres devait forcément être excellent en potions. Ce matin, cela m'a frappée : je les ai toujours eus avant ce cours commun avec Serpentard. Toujours au même moment. C'est pour voir ma réaction ? »

De la haine, de la rage. Il avait tellement envie de la blesser, de la défigurer à ce moment précis. Elle savait tout. Elle avait lu en lui. Elle connaissait son secret et son amour muet. Comme elle devait se sentir supérieure, la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Comme elle devait rire de lui. Elle ne rirait plus longtemps.

« Triste idiote. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es montée la tête, mais tu crois que _moi_ je m'avilirais à envoyer de jolies fleurs à une vulgaire fille de Moldus ? Tu sens cette odeur ? Une odeur repoussante et ignoble qui transpire de toi, de ton sang. Tu me dégoûtes. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Rogue … » déclara-t-elle, serrant les dents.

« Faire quoi ? Te traiter comme l'idiote et inférieure sorcière de seconde main que tu es ? En fait, c'est un plaisir. » poursuivit-il, doucereux.

« Tu n'arriveras à rien en rejetant tout le monde, Rogue. Tu finiras seul. »

« Je veux bien si ça me débarrasse des parasites de ton espèce. »

« Absinthe, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix claire, le regard déterminé. Sarriette, Ache, Adonis, Magnolia, Fumeterre, Achillée Millefeuille, Piment de la Jamaïque. Je veux croire que tu n'es pas l'être vil qu'on me décrit et que tout n'est pas perdu pour toi. Dis-moi que c'est toi et je ne rirai pas. Je croirai en toi. »

Croire en lui. La menteuse. L'idiote. Il ne voulait pas qu'on croie en lui, surtout pas elle. Il ne voulait rien d'elle, cette idée l'écœurait. Accepter qu'il l'aimait était déjà suffisamment humiliant. Il n'accepterait jamais rien d'autre. C'était impensable.

« Quelle vile prétentieuse tu fais, Evans. Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi, et plus encore, je me fiche de toi. Tout au plus je ressens du dégoût en te voyant étudier dans cette école. Je ne te pensais franchement pas aussi stupide, ricana-t-il. Je ne sais pas qui t'envoie des mots doux, mais il est totalement illusoire et ridicule de penser que cela vient de moi. Tu m'insupportes. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne suis pas comme ces incapables de Potter ou McNamara et je n'ai pas leur goût douteux. Des fleurs ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe et tu m'évoques la bourbe, la boue et le fumier. Rien d'autre. »

Il sourit, satisfait. Il s'était bien caché, il avait laissé sa colère parler pour lui. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'elle pense que c'était lui. Son secret était bien gardé par la meilleure et la plus opaque des protections, sa haine. Son amour était bercé dans un écrin préservateur de ressentiment. Et il maintiendrait sa pureté à tout jamais. Il ne la regarda pas, c'était inutile : haine, choc, colère, blessure. Peu importait ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux à présent. Tout était préservé. Il détala. Le garçon bizarre qui marche tête baissée, avec son profil haineux, ses cheveux luisants lui masquant le visage. Noir comme les ténèbres. Blanc comme un linceul. Absinthe, Sarriette, Ache, Adonis, Magnolia, Fumeterre, Achillée Millefeuille, Piment de la Jamaïque.

De la bourbe, de la boue, du fumier, des fleurs.

* * *

Il ignorait pourquoi il s'avançait dans les couloirs, comme chaque semaine, la fleur entre ses doigts et la note dans son autre main. C'était absurde, mais il avait toujours envie de ce jeu, et poursuivre malgré leur altercation achèverait de la convaincre que ce n'était pas lui. Elle ne pouvait plus l'imaginer, et devait même se sentir très idiote. A moins qu'elle n'ait compris, mais cela sous-entendait qu'elle était à même de le comprendre lui. Comment pourrait-elle alors qu'il avançait à l'aveugle, avec la seule certitude que leur jeu était malsain et interdit, mais qu'il en avait désespérément besoin. Elle finirait bien par le haïr. A chaque fois qu'elle recevrait une fleur accompagnée d'une note, elle le haïrait un peu plus, pensant à son humiliation et à sa hargne de ce jour de confrontation. Et lui avait tout : l'amour muet et la haine aveugle.

Aujourd'hui c'était la tulipe. Une tulipe violette. Sa fleur préférée. Ironique, non ?

Comme toutes les semaines il patienta, dissimulé au détour d'un couloir, près de la Tour des Gryffondor. Mais cette fois son sentiment était étrange. Il éprouvait une excitation cruelle et malsaine à l'idée de l'abreuver de son amour honteux et haineux. Dans un sens, pour la première fois depuis le début, ce sentiment lui était pleinement satisfaisant. La honte l'insultait quelque part au fond de sa conscience, mais il était baigné dans une détermination sadique qui lui donnait la force de l'ignorer avec une suffisance arrogante. Le portrait de la ridicule grosse Dame bascula et les élèves aux cravates rouge et or déferlèrent.

Elle ne faisait pas partie des premiers.

Son amie apparut, discutant avec une autre fille, insouciante. Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit. Sa chevelure rousse et sa silhouette modeste mais gracile finirent par se montrer, ni légère, encore moins pressée d'aller en cours, comme d'ordinaire. Elle semblait mélancolique, soucieuse. Le sourire sardonique et l'amour cruel de Severus s'évaporèrent. Il était inquiet. Pas pour elle. Quelque chose avait changé.

« Evans ! … Je veux dire … Lily … »

L'insupportable voix de Potter venait d'éclater dans le couloir silencieux, qui s'était vidé peu à peu d'élèves. Il resta dans l'ombre, malgré le sortilège d'indifférence, refusant de laisser ce jeune coq arrogant poser son regard sur lui. Il les observa, l'air mauvais. Elle s'était retournée quand il l'avait interpellée et le regardait posément. Elle n'avait pas l'air irrité, elle ne tenta pas de s'échapper comme elle le faisait toujours. Le grand crétin efflanqué aux cheveux en bataille et aux lunettes rondes lui donnant l'air plus idiot encore qu'il ne l'était lui tendit maladroitement un bouquet de fleurs sauvages d'un jaune vif et éclatant.

« Tiens … Euh … Voilà, c'est pour toi … bafouilla-t-il, dénué de son habituel trop-plein d'assurance. C'est … Hum … Ce sont des fleurs. »

« Je vois ça. Quel genre de fleurs ? »

Potter se gratta le crâne d'un air un peu ahuri, ce qui lui arracha un demi-sourire. A demi seulement, mais qui lui appartenait. Il en fut troublé.

« Aucune idée de leur nom … Ce sont juste des fleurs que j'ai … Pour être honnête je les ai piquées dans un des jardins de l'école et … Je ne sais pas vraiment si on a le droit, mais je ne m'embarrasse pas de ce type de détails d'habitude, alors voilà, je les ai vues, et j'ai pensé que … »

« Merci, Potter, soupira-t-elle pour mettre fin à son insipide bavardage. Je veux dire, James. »

« Ouais. James. C'est mon prénom. »

Potter paraissait de plus en plus ahuri et maladroit, ce qui le rendait encore plus haïssable que d'ordinaire. Où était-ce le fait qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom et acceptait son bouquet de fleurs sans lui hurler dessus, ni l'ignorer, comme elle l'avait toujours fait ?

« Elles sont plutôt jolies. » dit-elle, pensive.

« Pas autant que toi, lâcha-t-il sur un ton languissant. Pardon, se reprit-il. Je me suis égaré. Je te l'ai promis, alors je vais être fort et patient. Très patient. Tu vois, elles sont jaunes ? La couleur de l'amitié. Patmol disait qu'il fallait des roses rouges, mais Lunard l'a contredit, pensant qu'au contraire que tu te sentirais moins pressée si je … »

« Je les aime beaucoup, James, l'interrompit-elle de nouveau, avec un sourire plus large cette fois. Et j'apprécie ton geste. »

Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement. La scène éclaircissait tout. Son regard voyait mieux. Il avait toujours espéré qu'elle le haïsse comme elle haïssait Potter. Il pensait que cela le libérerait de son stupide amour. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. C'était plutôt ce qu'il enviait. L'envie. Potter la couvait à cet instant d'un regard tendre dont il était incapable.

« Tu sais, ce dont on a parlé toi et moi, la semaine dernière … Pas seulement sur le fait d'être amis, tu vois ? Je voulais juste te dire que … Que tu saches … Oh et puis mince. N'écoute pas ce qu'il t'a dit ! Ce n'est qu'un sale type frustré sadique froid dégueulasse, de surcroît pourvu d'un gros pif. »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais arrêter un peu avec ton complexe de supériorité ? »

« Rien à voir, là je te parle d'une vérité universelle … »

« James … »

« D'accord, j'arrête, ça n'a rien à voir avec Servilus. Ils peuvent dire tout ce qu'ils veulent ces soi-disant Sangs Purs. Mais pour moi tu es … Tu es une belle fleur sauvage, qui s'épanouit dans un triste jardin trop ordonné, fade, et qui a besoin d'une petite fleur différente, comme toi, pour receler un peu de beauté … Enfin … Remus avait dit un truc très joli de ce genre, mais pour être honnête, je n'ai pas tout retenu, Patmol me déconcentrait et insistait pour dire qu'en fait les filles n'ont jamais aimé les âmes de poètes donc du coup je n'ai pas … »

« James ! Rit Lily en secouant la tête, un peu désespérée. Ton problème c'est que tu ne sais jamais t'arrêter. »

« Ah ? Donc… J'arrête ? »

« Oui. Plus la peine d'en rajouter. C'était suffisant. »

_Amplement suffisant. _

Aigreur, infortune.

Potter fit un geste dont il n'aurait jamais été capable, avec un sourire qu'il ne savait pas esquisser, et toujours ce regard tendre et repoussant. Il effleura sa peau fragile d'un geste de la main affectueux, elle ne le repoussa pas, elle ne cria pas. Il eut l'impression qu'elle ne crierait plus jamais. Elle sourit. Ses joues prirent une teinte légèrement rose.

Il en avait vu assez pour toute une vie. Il se détourna discrètement et reprit son chemin. Une indifférence froide tenta de cheminer dans ses tripes. Mais tandis qu'il écrasait entre ses doigts blancs et glacés la froide tulipe violette, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, le cœur serré et s'émerveillant, qu'elle rougissait bien joliment.

**

* * *

Des revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews s'il vous plaît !**

**Et s'il ne vous plaît pas bah tant pis, c'est la vie, je ne vais pas en mourir. **

**Mais quand même, pour la peine.**

**Non ?**

**A votre bon coeur, Mssieurs-Dames !**


End file.
